Jalouse
by LeFarFadet
Summary: Elle avait appris par cœur des mots d'encouragement et des félicitations qu'elle avait prévu de réciter sur un ton désinvolte précisément calculé pour cacher son émoi. Elle n'en pensait rien... Elle était jalouse.
1. Prologue

''Skip Beat !'' et ses personnages appartiennent à Yoshiki Nakamura.

Prologue

« Chacun de nous n'est donc qu'une moitié d'homme qui a été séparée de son tout de la même manière qu'on coupe une sole en deux. »

« Ces moitiés cherchent toujours leurs moitiés. »

« Ces mêmes hommes, qui passent toute la vie ensemble, ils ne sauraient dire ce qu'ils veulent l'un de l'autre ; car, s'ils trouvent tant de douceur à vivre de la sorte, il ne paraît pas que les plaisirs des sens en soient la cause. Evidemment leur âme désire quelque autre chose qu'elle ne peut exprimer, mais qu'elle devine et qu'elle donne à entendre. Et quand ils sont couchés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, si Vulcain, leur apparaissant avec les instruments de son art, leur disait : '' O hommes, qu'est-ce que vous demandez réciproquement ? '' et que, les voyant hésiter, il continuât à les interroger ainsi : '' Ce que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas d'être tellement unis ensemble que ni jour ni nuit vous ne soyez jamais l'un sans l'autre ? Si c'est là ce que vous désirez, je vais vous fondre et vous mêler de telle façon que vous ne serez plus deux personnes, mais une seule, et que, tant que vous vivrez, vous vivrez d'une vie commune, comme une seule personne, et que, quand vous serez morts, là aussi, dans la mort, vous serez réunis de manière à ne pas faire deux personnes, mais une seule. Voyez donc encore une fois si c'est là ce que vous désirez, et ce qui peut vous rendre parfaitement heureux ? '' oui, si Vulcain leur tenait ce discours, il est certain qu'aucun d'eux ne refuserait ni ne répondrait qu'il désire autre chose, persuadé qu'il vient d'entendre exprimer ce qui de tout temps était au fond de son âme : le désir d'être uni et confondu avec l'objet aimé de manière à ne plus former qu'un seul être avec lui. »

_Le Banquet_, Platon


	2. Un seul être vous manque

''Skip Beat !'' et ses personnages appartiennent à Yoshiki Nakamura.

Un seul être vous manque …

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait elle aussi mal ?

Cette douleur dépassait tout entendement. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ça, et pourtant elle en avait vu d'autres ! Elle ne comprenait pas… Elle aurait du se réjouir… Elle avait décidé de rayer de sa vie les quelques lettres qui formaient le mot 'amour', mais cela n'engageait qu'elle, nullement son entourage… Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux ''se casait''.

Elle avait été transportée de joie, quand Kanae lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un, puis elle avait encouragé Maria quand la pré-ado avait voulu organiser une boom pour se rapprocher d'un certain garçon… Elle était toujours heureuse de voir se former de nouveaux couples qui s'aimaient vraiment. Elle avait donné sa bénédiction à Chiori et Hikaru, et s'était même félicitée d'avoir aidé Mimori à officialiser sa relation avec Shoutaro, quelques semaines plus tôt, et sans état d'âmes ! Tout cela ne l'intéressait pas pour elle-même, soit. Mais elle était très satisfaite de voir que ces gens, précieux pour elle, savaient vivre ces émotions. Cela leur faisait du bien.

Alors pourquoi…. Pourquoi n'avait elle pas été capable de tout simplement s'émerveiller, quand elle avait innocemment posé les yeux sur cette une ?

Pourquoi avait-elle eu l'impression, soudainement, qu'elle ne serait plus jamais heureuse ?

C'était le troisième train qui passait devant elle sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Il était déjà tard, et elle était pressée de rentrer chez elle, mais depuis qu'elle s'était assise sur le quai de la gare, elle n'avait pas décroché son regard de l'affiche en face d'elle. Elle se demanda si c'était à cause de ça que le président avait demandé à la voir… Non, c'était ridicule, il n'avait aucune raison de lui parler de ça, elle n'était absolument pas concernée. Pourtant… ça expliquait pourquoi Kanae lui avait demandé avec autant d'insistance si elle lisait ce magasine…

La couverture d'un mensuel people à la mode, 3 mètres sur 4, représentant une image de comte de fées, la narguait : un décor enchanteur, une histoire romantique, un bonheur parfait. Et des protagonistes que tout le pays admirait. Deux amoureux, beaux comme des dieux, qui se tenaient la main, tendrement, en posant sur le tapis rouge. Tout ce dont n'importe qui aurait rêvé…. N'importe qui, mais pas elle ! Non ! Elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'être à la place de Melle Momose, au contraire, il n'y avait rien qui la terrorisait plus que de tenir cette main.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela lui faisait il aussi mal ?

Depuis que sa carrière dans le showbizness avait commencé, près de 4 ans plus tôt, la jeune fille de 20 ans qui soupirait sur le quai presque désert, avait eu de nombreuses occasions de s'engager dans des relations amoureuses, mais grâce à sa force de conviction, elle avait réussi à semer à plusieurs reprises, ce démon appelé romance, qui la pourchassait inlassablement.

Après tout, elle avait solennellement juré de ne plus jamais être bernée par cette douce mélodie ! … Et puis, aucun des hommes qui l'avaient abordée ne représentait le moindre danger pour les fortifications qu'elle avait bâties autour de son cœur... Il y avait eu Kijima, avec son relookage pour la soirée de clôture de _Dark Moon_, elle n'avait même pas compris ses intentions sur le moment ! Puis, il y avait eu Murasame, qui lui avait ouvertement fait des avances quand l'identité de Setsuka Heel avait été révélée. Devant sa surprise, ses proches l'avaient prévenue que cela risquait d'arriver de plus en plus souvent, et en effet, ce fut peu après le tour d'Hikaru. Il l'avait invitée à sortir avec lui quand d'autres engagements l'avaient contrainte à quitter son émission. Enfin, après son premier succès dans un rôle principal un an auparavant, elle avait arrêté de prêter attention aux prétendants qui se multipliaient, fans, collègues, admirateurs... il y avait toujours quelqu'un… elle avait fini par s'habituer… des gens insignifiants… la popularité d'une célébrité était une chose effrayante. Même Shoutaro avait tenté une approche ! Ça l'avait fait bien rire, sur le coup ! A ce moment là, évidemment, elle avait depuis longtemps abandonné sa revanche et perdu tout attachement envers lui, pensa t elle avec lassitude. Ça faisait à peu près 3 mois... Ça avait eu l'avantage de lui permettre de quitter la section Love Me.

Étrangement, malgré sa notoriété, on ne la reconnaissait toujours pas quand elle marchait dans la rue, et elle pouvait encore prendre les transports en commun sans être abordée - au grand désarroi du président Takarada qui aurait rêvé de lui attribuer un chauffeur particulier. Il s'avérait que même après ces quelques années de succès, ses personnages la dépassaient encore, et que son charisme la quittait dès qu'elle redevenait elle même. Pas une âme ne prêtait attention à la forme échouée sur un banc, inerte devant cette affiche. Son regard hagard faisait partie du décor, elle était là comme une figurante. Cette pensée la fit sourire. Elle se sentait encore banale, la plupart du temps. Elle ferma les yeux.

Elle avait tellement mal.

Il n'y avait eu qu'une seule personne sur cette planète, une personne exceptionnelle, qui avait eu la capacité formidable de la faire se sentir unique au monde, quand elle était simplement elle-même... Et cette personne avait ''trouvé l'amour''. C'est ce que prétendait le gros titre qui lui brulait les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à intégrer cette information.

Elle s'appliqua à ralentir sa respiration. Elle avait appris en cours de théâtre, que respirer par le ventre aidait à se relaxer et à se concentrer, et avait eu le plaisir de constater que la technique fonctionnait parfaitement dans la vie de tous les jours – du moins pour quelqu'un de relativement impulsif… comme elle. Ça l'aidait à canaliser ses démons. _Inspirer, expirer… Inspirer… _

Elle savait très bien pourquoi elle souffrait autant.

Oui, il avait été facile pour elle de négliger les hommes qui l'avaient abordée. Aucun d'eux ne représentait le moindre danger. Mais lui… Qu'aurait elle fait si lui, l'avait courtisée ? Si lui, l'avait vue comme une femme… Que se serait il passé ? … Non… il n'y avait rien à attendre, de ce coté là. Elle chassa rapidement de son esprit cette idée saugrenue. Ce train de pensée la ramenait toujours à ses désillusions, ses vieilles croyances. Quand elle pensait à lui, elle se souvenait de toutes ses erreurs. Elle avait incroyablement honte de toutes les idées qu'elle avait pu se faire…

Il avait essayé de l'appeler, à peu près un mois avant… elle n'avait même pas décroché.

Il suffisait de respirer bien calmement…

Cela faisait 4 mois, une semaine et un jour qu'elle l'avait pour la dernière fois entre aperçu de loin, au détour d'un couloir de la compagnie, mais elle n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour visualiser scrupuleusement le fantôme de son allure. Cela faisait 6 mois, une semaine, 5 jours et… un peu moins d'une heure, qu'elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, pourtant sa présence était encore presque palpable dans sa mémoire. _Inspirer… Expirer…_

Un flot de souvenirs se déversa derrière ses paupières… des souvenirs qu'elle avait désespérément cherché à effacer de son système nerveux… le gout de sa langue, le grain de sa peau… sa température, sa fragrance… le son de sa voix… la couleur de ses yeux…

Elle entendit une sonnerie, et rouvrit les yeux, devant les portes automatiques qui étaient sur le point de se refermer. Reprenant ses esprits, elle bondit sur ses pieds avec détermination. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Depuis plus de trois ans qu'elle réfrénait ces pulsions encombrantes, elle avait fini par s'habituer à avoir le cœur brisé. Elle n'allait pas tout lâcher, là, comme ça, maintenant, juste à cause d'une forme de fracture qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore.

Le féliciter sincèrement serait peut être au dessus de ses forces, mais elle n'en était pas moins une actrice.

Elle devait garder la face.

Elle savait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir, par rapport à cet homme.

Elle sauta dans le wagon, juste avant la fermeture des portes.


	3. Un seul être vous manque (2)

''Skip Beat !'' et ses personnages appartiennent à Yoshiki Nakamura.

Un seul être vous manque … (2)

Yashiro avait simplement dit « Il y a une phrase qui a retenu mon attention. », en lui tendant le magasine. Sans se faire prier, il avait commencé à lire les 5 pages d'interview agrémentées de photos sur lesquelles son regard s'était attardé avec langueur. Aucun des détails de sa carrière ne lui échappait. Chaque information la concernant était toujours une source de réconfort dans son quotidien. Il était heureux de la suivre de loin, d'approuver silencieusement ses choix professionnels, ses interprétations osées. Combien de fois s'était il retenu de la contacter pour la féliciter sur telle ou telle réussite… ? Elle avait été assez claire, elle avait eu besoin de s'émanciper et il avait décidé de respecter son choix. Son absence était insoutenable. C'était grâce à elle qu'il avait surmonté ses démons, mais il l'avait perdue en cours de route, et ses regrets le rongeaient.

Cela faisait 7 semaines que sa relation avec Momose avait été rendue publique.

Il ne s'était pas particulièrement attendu à ce qu'elle reprenne contact avec lui, non il n'avait pas osé espérer… mais les premiers jours, il avait eu le trac, se demandant souvent si elle l'avait appris, et ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir. Surement rien de spécial. Le président s'était autoproclamé responsable de la situation, mais après l'avoir vue, il était resté muet comme une tombe au sujet de sa réaction. Maintenant que plusieurs semaines étaient passées, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'il avait affiché une relation amoureuse avec l'actrice numéro 1 de sa génération. Et rien n'avait changé… Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était vraiment attendu à ce qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit.

Vêtue d'un short en jean et d'une chemise en dentelle blanche, elle posait adossée à un arbre avec les yeux dans le vague, une mèche rebelle tombait sur sa joue… Il aurait voulu rentrer dans la page pour glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux et respirer son odeur. Passer la main sous sa chemisette pour effleurer ses cotes… La persistance de son souvenir le hantait. Comme un toxicomane en manque, il regrettait presque d'avoir pu gouter à son contact...

Il s'était habitué à sa proximité pendant le tournage de _Tragic Marker_, et après la sortie du film, ils avaient gardé cette complicité…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se remémora cette époque. Elle venait souvent chez lui, elle se laissait enlacer candidement, et parfois elle restait dormir dans la chambre d'amis. Il avait du devenir trop familier… Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce qu'il avait bien pu faire : il avait été si prudent ! Jamais il n'avait tenté de la séduire, il ne lui avait témoigné que de toutes petites attentions, respectant sa pudeur… pour ne pas la brusquer, il avait patiemment pesé chaque contact, chaque geste, pour ne pas l'envahir… Elle lui avait même fait suffisamment confiance pour se tourner vers lui, quand le moment fatidique où elle avait eu à jouer une scène de baiser était finalement arrivé… Il avait pu ainsi lui donner son premier baiser sincère, celui qui était emprunt de ses vrais sentiments… Il en frémissait encore… Ce baiser… et…

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui les avait séparés, il en était certain, parce que son comportement n'avait pas changé, après cet incident. Ce n'était pas sa vraie personnalité qui lui avait fait peur, elle l'avait vu tel qu'il était et n'avait jamais fui. Ce n'était pas non plus l'identité de ses parents, il lui avait avoué son vrai nom et elle avait été très compréhensive. La séparation était arrivée bien après. Non… Il avait du prendre trop ses aises, sans s'en rendre compte. Elle avait du comprendre ses sentiments et elle avait pris peur… Elle le prenait pour un playboy. Elle ne savait pas à quel point il était sérieux et elle avait regretté de lui avoir fait une place dans sa vie. C'était la seule explication… Si seulement il avait eu le courage de révéler clairement ses sentiments, ce jour là… ou le jour d'avant… Ou le jour d'encore avant… Peut être que…

Il lut avec attention la description de son prochain projet, en prenant note, mentalement du nom du film, se demandant déjà quelles nouvelles facettes de sa personnalité il aurait la chance d'y découvrir. Il soupira en prenant conscience qu'il avait fini par accepter l'idée de ne plus la côtoyer que par procuration. Il ne la voyait plus que dans des écrans ou dans des pages de papier glacé, et c'était toujours ça.

Lui-même, professionnellement, en était arrivé à un point où il touchait des doigts son objectif premier. Ses derniers films avaient très bien marché à l'étranger, et on venait de lui proposer un rôle important dans une production anglo-saxonne qui l'amènerait, s'il l'acceptait, à partir bientôt pour plusieurs mois de tournage à des milliers de kilomètres. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Il avait refusé les offres précédentes, parce que l'idée de s'éloigner d'elle le rendait malade, mais il fallait admettre l'évidence. Qu'il soit à Tokyo ou en Nouvelle Zélande, elle n'avait manifestement aucune intention de revenir dans sa vie, alors tant qu'à faire... Il venait de révéler à son manager toute la vérité sur son passé, il était prêt à signer ce rôle, et entamer sa carrière internationale.

En tournant les pages de la revue, il était bien obligé de reconnaitre qu'elle avait visiblement acquis son indépendance. Il se souvint de l'incident entre elle et Fuwa Sho quelques mois plus tôt. Il avait bien failli tout envoyer valser, quand le chanteur avait écrit une chanson pour elle. Cette chanson était magnifique, il devait l'avouer. Emouvante, troublante de sincérité, pleine de compliments et de repentir... Lui-même aurait été attendri par le garçon, s'il ne l'avait pas autant jalousé et détesté. Il avait passé les quelques jours suivant à se morfondre : Yashiro et le président avaient eu le plus grand mal à le retenir, et l'avaient mis au repos forcé. Finalement, elle avait géré la situation comme une grande dame. Rapidement, elle avait réagi avec une conférence de presse, dans laquelle elle confirmait calmement quelques unes des rumeurs qui avaient circulé à leur sujet : elle avait effectivement grandi avec lui, ils étaient venus ensemble à Tokyo, et ils s'étaient fâchés pour des raisons personnelles. Elle était complètement sereine quand elle avait déclaré qu'il n'y avait à ce jour rien entre eux, qu'elle respectait son travail en tant que professionnel et ne lui souhaitait que du succès. Lory Takarada était arrivé sur le dos d'un chameau et lui avait remis un diplôme rose vif. Sa ''graduation'' de la Love Me section avait fait couler de l'encre. Il était fier d'elle.

Elle n'avait plus besoin de son aide, elle était passée à autre chose. Elle avait l'air bien dans sa peau, racontant sans complexes diverses expériences cocasses qu'elle avait été amenée à vivre pour rechercher certains rôles, décrivant la joie que chaque projet lui apportait, comment elle se sentait progresser et qu'elle avait l'impression de devenir une meilleure personne. Il ne se lassait jamais de la regarder. Il aimait reconnaitre ses mimiques à elle au-delà des personnages, admirer la façon dont elle adaptait sa posture et ses mouvements...

La voir s'épanouir dans tous ces rôles, et peu à peu s'assumer dans sa maturité de femme avait été le plus beau spectacle qu'il lui avait été donné de contempler ces dernières années.

Depuis qu'elle avait coupé les ponts, il avait réappris à se servir de son lecteur de DVD.

Un sourire mélancolique lui échappa quand il devina qu'il arrivait au passage qui était sensé l'intéresser. L'interviewer était passé au chapitre de la vie sentimentale.

Son cœur commença à battre à toute vitesse en parcourant ces lignes :

« … pas de ragot, quand je lui demande quels célibataires pourraient l'intéresser, la belle élude la question avec une réponse très professionnelle ''oh, pour ce qui est des romances, je crois que j'ai fait l'expérience de tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour interpréter un rôle'' répond elle sans rougir, en se défendant que l'homme de ses rêves n'est de toute façon ''pas de ce monde'' avec un sourire énigmatique. ''Je suis très bien toute seule'' conclut en riant la pétillante actrice qui prend soin de son image de jeune fille sage. »


	4. Le monde est dépeuplé

''Skip Beat !'' et ses personnages appartiennent à Yoshiki Nakamura.

… le monde est dépeuplé.

« Tout va bien se passer » se répétait elle en se concentrant sur ses exercices de respiration « le tournage ne va prendre que 2 ou 3 heures, et on ne va peut être même pas se parler » elle était tout à fait capable de se comporter normalement.

Elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone. Il ne restait que 10 mn avant le début de la mise en place. Elle participait à une émission de charité, à laquelle elle savait bien qu'ils seraient conviés aussi. Elle n'aurait pas pu se permettre de refuser, malgré sa peur de le revoir. Après tout c'était pour une bonne cause, ses fans comptaient sur elle. Et puis, il faudrait bien qu'elle soit capable de lui faire face un jour ou l'autre. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle ait réussi à l'éviter aussi longtemps… Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle se préparait psychologiquement. Elle avait appris par cœur des mots d'encouragement et des félicitations qu'elle avait prévu de réciter sur un ton désinvolte précisément calculé pour cacher son émoi.

Elle n'en pensait rien.

Une fois qu'elle avait assimilé les implications de l'information qui l'avait bouleversée, elle s'était rapidement faite à l'idée qu'elle était définitivement, irrémédiablement, maladivement jalouse.

La fureur qu'elle déployait, avant, à étouffer ses sentiments avait une résonance amère, maintenant que toutes ces émotions réprimées pendant des années avec persévérance lui explosaient au visage. Elle aurait pourtant du savoir que rencontrer quelqu'un était une chose naturelle… pour les autres… et donc pour lui aussi… Depuis combien de temps, avant d'avoir fait le buzz, avaient ils réellement été en couple ? Non il ne fallait pas y penser. Cette question la rendait complètement folle.

La vérité, c'est que depuis qu'elle était jalouse, elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de convoiter tout ce qu'elle avait fuit de toutes ses forces dans les années précédentes. A présent, tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagés lui revenaient avec vivacité et il était quasiment impossible de faire taire les petites voix égoïstes, au fond de son cœur, qui lui disaient que ça aurait du être elle. Elle se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à penser à lui, et il lui arrivait de se laisser aller à espérer que dans un autre monde, dans une autre vie peut être, elle le retrouverait… Quelle imbécile. Elle avait même maladroitement glissé une allusion ambigüe dans une de ses interviews. C'était pitoyable, il ne la lirait probablement jamais… mais… Contre toute sa raison, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose ne collait pas. Au détriment de son bon sens, ses souvenirs se teintaient d'une couleur romantique. Contre toute logique, elle savait que dans son cœur, il n'y avait jamais eu de place que pour lui.

Les deux stars qui occupaient sa pensée étaient pourtant parfaitement assorties. Leur couple avait fait rêver tous les fans et un vent de magie avait soufflé sur le monde du showbizness après la révélation de leur idylle. Un vent qui lui avait glacé le sang…. Ce n'était pas normal… ''Il avait toujours été là pour elle. Il était son prince à elle… C'était pour elle qu'il avait joué à la fée… C'était à elle qu'il avait confié son plus précieux trésor…'' voilà ce que répétaient, sans cesse, les petites voix qui gravitaient lugubrement autour de la boite monstrueuse.

Elle savait bien qu'elle se montait la tête, puisqu'il avait choisi de ne rien lui dire… Quand elle avait compris, elle avait essayé de lui donner l'occasion de lui dire qui il était… Il avait gardé son secret. Elle n'avait pas insisté.

Il allait bientôt falloir qu'elle retourne sur le plateau. Ça faisait 5 bonnes minutes qu'elle avait planté ses interlocuteurs pour se précipiter vers les toilettes, sans un mot, raide comme un piquet. « La star montante de la LME, prostrée sur une cuvette comme une débutante qui a le trac, pendant que tout le monde se prépare sur le plateau » grinça t elle intérieurement « quel beau tableau ! »

Elle avait croisé Momose quelques jours plus tôt, et en avait profité pour la féliciter. Momose avait rougi en la remerciant. Et puis elle lui avait demandé avec une prévenance un peu forcée si tout allait bien…. Momose était vraiment quelqu'un de formidable, elle avait beaucoup de classe, et elle était très généreuse. Elle se souciait toujours des autres. Peut être avait elle soupçonné…

Quoi qu'il en soit, quelques minutes plus tôt, Momose n'était évidemment pas arrivée toute seule. En les voyant entrer dans le studio bras dessus, bras dessous, elle avait paniqué. Elle se demandait s'il l'avait vue… Elle devait être toute rouge. Elle avait tellement honte…

Il était tellement attirant…

Son souvenir dériva à ce fameux matin… C'était exactement 10 mois plus tôt.

Elle avait pris l'habitude de passer tout son temps avec lui, à cette époque, et quand ils ne pouvaient pas se rencontrer, ils s'appelaient toutes les semaines. Elle pensait qu'elle maitrisait bien la situation. Elle avait compris ses sentiments depuis longtemps, et les avait consciencieusement enfermés à double tour. Elle avait même réussi à lui demander son aide pour une scène de baiser l'année d'avant… suite à quoi elle avait réussi à reconstruire ses défenses – et ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Elle n'avait gardé que les souvenirs utiles pour son interprétation, elle avait laborieusement remis sous clef les sentiments malvenus. Quand elle se sentait en danger, elle prenait quelques distances, mais il lui manquait toujours rapidement, et elle ne savait jamais s'empêcher de retourner vers lui. En résumé, elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Elle pensait qu'après avoir survécu à son coaching en 'scène romantique', de toute façon, elle pourrait tout encaisser… Mais elle s'était cruellement trompée. Et ce matin là… C'était le jour où elle avait compris son vrai secret. Pas sa véritable identité, non. Le nom de ses parents, elle l'avait découvert pendant le tournage de _Tragic Marker_, ça n'avait rien changé pour elle. Ah, ça n'avait rien changé ! Comme elle s'était voilée la face… Comment n'avait elle pas fait le rapprochement plus tôt ? Il avait dit qu'il dissimulait la véritable couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux... Elle aurait du le voir, mais elle ne s'était doutée de rien. Quelle imbécile ! Ce devait être par un mécanisme d'auto défense, que sa conscience avait oblitéré cette hypothèse fatale.

C'était donc ce matin là qu'elle l'avait reconnu. Elle n'avait pas pu ignorer ce dernier indice flagrant.

C'était un jour de repos. Elle avait passé la soirée de la veille chez lui pour le diner, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude, et elle était restée dormir. C'était devenu banal. Quand elle s'était levée, elle l'avait trouvé assis nonchalamment, dans le salon. Il lui souriait, l'air de rien, comme si tout était normal, … mais il y avait quelque chose de radicalement différent. Toutes les pièces du puzzle, qu'elle connaissait déjà, s'étaient lentement mises en place : il était là, devant elle, avec des yeux plus verts que vert.

C'était lui.

L'homme de ses rêves…

Elle n'aurait jamais pu résister à ça.

Elle ramassa son sac et se releva. Peu importait combien elle regrettait. Si elle n'avait pas fuit à ce moment là, ça n'aurait probablement rien changé. Momose était bien plus jolie, plus talentueuse et méritante qu'elle. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, qui sait depuis quand ils se tournaient autour… « C'est normal qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'elle, il n'allait pas rester seul toute sa vie. Quitte à ce qu'il soit à quelqu'un d'autre, autant que ce soit elle. », se répétait elle pour se convaincre.

Elle passa la porte en tentant de se persuader qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de le récupérer, puisqu'il n'avait jamais été à elle, pour commencer. Directement dans sa ligne de mire, elle le vit dès qu'elle sortit.

Il la regardait placidement, comme s'il l'avait guettée.

Elle s'avança vers lui en esquissant un sourire.


	5. Le monde est dépeuplé (2)

''Skip Beat !'' et ses personnages appartiennent à Yoshiki Nakamura.

… le monde est dépeuplé.(2)

- « Vous faites un si beau couple ! Ça m'a fait tellement plaisir de voir que vous étiez heureux, tous les deux. »

Il baissa les yeux, en repensant à leur conversation, quelques heures plus tôt.

- « J'aurais du vous féliciter depuis longtemps, désolée, ce n'est pas très correct… Mais j'ai été très occupée… »

Elle avait glissé droit vers eux avec assurance. Il l'avait fixée intensément, prêt à lui expliquer enfin les vraies raisons de leur arrangement secret… Qu'elle sache la vérité avait toujours fait partie du contrat, il n'aurait jamais accepté de jouer cette comédie sans cette condition. Le président avait déclaré qu'il s'occuperait de l'informer, mais après leur rencontre, l'homme excentrique n'avait rien lâché, il avait juste prétendu que ça n'avait « aucun intérêt ». Momose, qui l'avait croisée peu de jours avant, n'avait pas été capable de juger ce qu'elle savait. Et bien sur, lui-même n'avait pas pu lui en parler directement, puisqu'elle évitait ses appels et s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas se trouver au même endroit que lui au même moment. Ce soir elle n'avait pas pu y couper. Il avait vite compris qu'elle ne savait rien de la nature de leur relation, et qu'elle ne voulait rien en savoir.

Elle croyait à leur mascarade, et de toute évidence, elle vivait ça très bien. Elle l'avait félicité avec tant d'entrain que son cœur en était encore meurtri. Elle avait eu l'air tellement sincère, en les encourageant… Elle avait parlé de robe de princesse, de papillons, de diamants, et de mariage de comte de fées. Elle était déjà en train de se réjouir de la perspective qu'il puisse en épouser une autre ? Cette soirée avait vraiment été déprimante. Il avait été comblé évidemment, de la voir aussi épanouie. Il avait attendu si longtemps de pouvoir lui parler, … mais même s'il ne souhaitait que son bonheur, il ne s'était pas attendu à autant d'indifférence. Il avait envie de lui dire tant de choses… de la serrer dans ses bras, de plonger son visage dans le creux de sa nuque… La frustration était insupportable. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, n'avait elle vraiment pas été, ne serais ce qu'un tout petit peu, … jalouse ?

Et puis il y avait cette chose bizarre qu'elle avait dite… juste avant qu'ils soient interrompus…

Elle était en train de saluer l'équipe, et il la regarda, la mort dans l'âme, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la salle. Lui, attendait sa compagne qui se changeait en coulisse, pour la raccompagner en chemin, avant de rentrer chez lui. Momose avait été très compréhensive, comme toujours. Plusieurs fois dans la conversation, elle avait essayé d'attirer son attention, sur ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire, mais la jeune fille n'avait pas relevé. Cela ne la concernait visiblement pas le moins du monde, c'était sans doute ça que le président entendait par « aucun intérêt ». Elle n'en avait juste rien à faire. Il soupira.

Avant de quitter le plateau, son manteau sous le bras, elle passa rapidement son regard sur la salle, et lui fit un petit signe en le voyant. Il hocha la tête, en restant aussi neutre qu'il le pouvait. Puis elle partit, guillerette, en riant avec ses amis.

Pendant qu'il suivait des yeux la silhouette fluette qui disparaissait dans le couloir, ses paroles troublantes lui revinrent en mémoire.

- « Est-ce que tu te sens plus proche de ton rêve, maintenant que tu vas retourner à l'étranger ? »

Elle avait dit ça avec un air songeur, comme si elle savait tout ce que cela représentait pour lui. Il avait ressenti le même genre d'atmosphère que lors des toutes dernières heures qu'elle avait passé dans son appartement. Et elle avait utilisé presque les mêmes mots. Ce jour là, elle avait eu l'air ailleurs dès qu'elle s'était levée. Il s'était demandé si quelque chose avait changé, si c'était le cas il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ça pouvait être… La soirée de la veille s'était passée sans encombre, du moins c'était ce qu'il avait cru. Qu'avait il fait ? Il avait passé la matinée à ressasser ses sentiments, se demandant si son attitude inhabituelle était une sorte de signe… en la voyant si mal à l'aise, il avait hésité à lui avouer son amour pour elle, mais il s'était rétracté quand elle lui avait posé une question qui l'avait complètement déstabilisé.

Elle lui avait demandé quel était « son plus grand rêve ». Il y avait deux réponses possibles : révéler qu'elle était elle-même son plus grand rêve, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'annihiler tout semblant de chance qu'il pouvait encore avoir avec elle ou expliciter son projet de retourner aux États-Unis en tant que star internationale pour retrouver ses parents. Dans les deux cas, il livrait une partie de son âme qu'il n'était pas prêt à lui montrer, et qu'il ne la pensait pas prête à entendre. Il l'imaginait déjà tourner les talons pour ne plus jamais revenir. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, avec le temps, il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder pour lui ces deux secrets... mais il avait peur. Il lui avait donc servi, ce matin là, une réponse banale, sur le fait d'être reconnu comme un grand acteur et de pouvoir apporter du bonheur aux gens.

Il s'était défilé, par peur de la perdre, et sa plus grande crainte s'était quand même réalisée. Il aurait du lui dire… Elle était restée silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de lui dire que son rêve à elle était d'être indépendante. La situation était redevenue à peu près normale jusqu'à son départ. En remettant ses chaussures, elle lui avait dit qu'elle rentrerait chez elle par ses propres moyens, et qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'un mentor. Elle l'avait remercié pour son aide et s'était excusée d'avoir été une charge. Elle avait ajouté qu'elle espérait travailler avec lui bientôt, sur un pied d'égalité. Elle avait sourit paisiblement en refermant la porte.

Sous le choc, il n'avait même pas essayé de la retenir. Comme il le regrettait à présent… Il aurait du lui dire ! Après ça, leurs échanges s'étaient raréfiés. Elle avait arrêté de prendre ses appels, alors il avait arrêté d'appeler. Et maintenant… Était-il vraiment trop tard ?

Comment pouvait-elle faire référence aussi précisément à sa véritable ambition ? Pourquoi utiliser les mots « retourner à l'étranger » ? Non, ce n'était pas ça qui était troublant, c'était cet air lunaire, qui lui avait échappé en prononçant ces paroles… Était-ce cet air là, que l'interviewer avait décelé quand elle avait dit qu'il n'était ''pas de ce monde'' ?

Quand il avait lu ça, il avait été persuadé un instant que c'était sa façon de lui avouer qu'elle avait tout compris. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait senti monter une envie incontrôlable de reprendre sa véritable apparence avant de se précipiter chez elle pour s'excuser et se déclarer. Il s'était rapidement ravisé : ça aurait été totalement impulsif et improductif. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de réduire à néant tous ses efforts pour un rêve illusoire, et encore moins alors qu'il n'était sur de rien. Il ne savait plus penser clairement, quand il s'agissait d'elle. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Si elle l'avait reconnu, alors ça voulait dire qu'il était l'homme de ses rêves, mais si elle l'avait reconnu, elle savait pertinemment qu'il était bien de ce monde... Ou alors… Était-il lui-même son propre concurrent ? Cette pensée l'avait ramené sur terre. Il se laissait encore berner par ses propres désirs, il était impossible qu'elle partage ses sentiments. Et pourtant, ces doutes revenaient à présent se bousculer dans son cerveau. Ces mots qu'elle avait dits… Ce regard mystérieux… Tout son corps avait envie, plus que jamais, de courir vers elle. Il était prêt à tout plaquer sur un simple signe…

Il senti une main sur son épaule, et leva les yeux sur Momose qui le regardait avec compassion. Il lui sourit avec douceur et ramassa ses affaires pour partir avec elle. Il l'enviait. Elle était amoureuse et aimée en retour. Elle pouvait vivre son histoire d'amour en toute liberté, grâce à leur arrangement. C'était une fille bien, et il était heureux de pouvoir lui rendre ce service. Tout ça avait été plutôt positif pour leurs carrières à tous les deux, et ça ne lui coutait rien, maintenant qu'il avait renoncé à la poursuite de son propre bonheur amoureux. Il n'avait rien à regretter. De toute façon, le contrat touchait à sa fin. Il allait partir moins de deux mois plus tard et il ne reviendrait probablement jamais au Japon. Il n'y en avait plus pour longtemps.

Il se leva et l'accompagna vers la sortie en la tenant par la taille.

Comme tous les soirs depuis qu'ils étaient 'ensembles', il allait la déposer en cachette chez son amante.


	6. Loin des yeux

''Skip Beat !'' et ses personnages appartiennent à Yoshiki Nakamura.

Loin des yeux ?

_Setsuka embrassa suavement la poitrine lisse et chaude de son frère bien aimé. Se perdant dans ce baiser, envahie par son odeur, elle sentit qu'elle allait s'effacer. La limite entre elle et l'actrice était de plus en plus ténue. Les émotions de Setsuka ne lui appartenaient plus, cet amour n'avait rien de fraternel... Ses pectoraux sous ses doigts, son cœur battant sous ses lèvres, la main qu'il avait glissé dans ses cheveux… le regard qu'il avait… étaient autant de stimuli qui éveillaient son désir charnel. Elle comprenait enfin à quel point elle avait rêvé de le voir ainsi, vulnérable devant elle. Elle se sentit toute puissante à cet instant, et ça l'excitait. Cette fois, elle n'avait aucune envie de s'enfuir, et elle avait encore moins l'intention de lui laisser la moindre chance de lui échapper._

_Elle releva le visage et le vit fermer les yeux. Elle perdit tout contrôle et céda à son envie. Lentement elle se rapprocha de lui, centimètre par centimètre. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et le temps semblât s'arrêter. Elle regretta instantanément d'avoir fait ça, elle était en train de se laisser aller à ses sentiments, au beau milieu d'un rôle qui ne justifiait en rien ce genre de comportement… mais ses lèvres étaient si douces qu'elle ne bougea pas. Elle posa les mains sur ses épaules et continua à l'embrasser. Si elle avait du n'embrasser qu'un seul homme dans sa vie, elle voulait que ce soit cet homme là. A sa grande surprise, il commença à lui répondre. Il pivota sur le coté, de façon qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux allongés et il la prit fermement dans ses bras sans rompre le baiser. Elle resserra les mains derrière sa nuque. Elle eut envie de pleurer et de rire en même temps, quand elle sentit sa langue s'introduire dans sa bouche. _

_Comment allaient-ils se sortir de cette situation ? Un frère et une sœur ne pouvaient pas faire ça… ne devaient pas faire ça… Cela n'avait aucune importance. Il était déjà en train de dénouer les lacets de son corset… _

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Encore un de ces maudits rêves ! Qu'avait elle fait pour mériter ça ?

Ça ne s'était pas du tout passé comme ça, dans la réalité… et son subconscient semblait vouloir réécrire l'histoire. Quand elle interprétait Setsuka, 3 ans plus tôt, elle avait effectivement laissé libre court à ses sentiments. Avoir le droit de toucher ces abdominaux bien dessinés avait allumé en elle une flamme vorace qui avait anéanti toute sa retenue, et quand elle s'était penchée pour l'embrasser… Contrairement au Cain de son rêve, il avait détourné la tête. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait remerciée, puis il s'était rhabillé, et Setsuka avait repris le contrôle. La mission dangereuse avait suivi son cours comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Elle fixait le plafond de sa chambre dans le noir. Ça faisait 2 semaines que le président l'avait convoquée pour lui révéler des informations dont elle ne savait pas quoi faire. L'épreuve de l'émission de charité l'avait aidée à reprendre un peu ses moyens. Elle avait réussi à faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle se réjouissait, et comme elle savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à quitter le Japon, sans doute pour toujours… Elle se sentait à nouveau en sécurité. Elle s'était habituée à la peine de son absence, et se disait que ce serait plus facile avec la distance.

Pourquoi le président avait-il donc tenu à lui raconter tout ça ? Et pourquoi précisément à ce moment là ! Voilà qu'il prétendait qu'elle aurait du en être informée dès le début, mais que quand il l'avait rencontrée à ce moment là, il avait trouvé que ça ne serait pas intéressant. Il s'était excusé de n'avoir rien révélé plus tôt, mais il jugeait maintenant, d'après la tournure des évènements, qu'il était indispensable qu'elle sache.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse des idées.

Comment ça, qu'elle se fasse des idées ? C'était maintenant, qu'elle se faisait des idées, à cause de cette… vérité qui n'avait aucun sens. Toutes ses nuits étaient hantées de rêves de son passé, de scènes qui commençaient comme les moments qu'ils avaient vécus, mais avec des fins alternatives… ça se terminait toujours à peu près de la même façon : soit il lui avouait qui il était et elle pleurait de joie de l'avoir retrouvé, soit ils… hum… enfin… Heureusement, il arrivait qu'elle se réveille avant. Malheureusement, le plus souvent, ses rêves prenaient une tournure carrément indécente. Elle avait déjà fait ce genre de rêves, et elle avait pris l'habitude de les balayer d'un revers de la main au réveil.

Mais depuis qu'elle avait décidé de prendre ses distances avec lui, c'était devenu de plus en plus érotique… Et quand elle était jalouse, ça la faisait pleurer tous les matins... Maintenant… Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Le monde qu'elle connaissait était sens dessus dessous.

« Il a longtemps hésité avant d'accepter, il voulait avoir ton avis. Il t'en aurait parlé, si tu avais décroché ton téléphone… Il a toujours voulu que tu sois au courant, c'était sa seule condition pour rendre ce service à Momose » avait dit le président.

Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, qu'elle soit au courant ou pas ? Était-ce par gratitude, qu'il ne voulait pas lui mentir ? Il lui avait pourtant caché quelque chose de bien plus important… Elle savait qu'il considérait qu'elle l'avait aidé à s'accepter. Elle ne comprenait pas trop comment… il n'avait aucune raison de se mépriser, n'importe qui aurait pu lui montrer ça… pourtant il lui avait dit plusieurs fois que c'était grâce à elle… Cela la fit rougir. Elle avait cru le comprendre, mais en fait, elle s'était peut être complètement trompée ? Elle réalisait à présent qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de cet homme, en vérité. Elle n'était plus sure de rien. Elle regrettait de s'être enfuie, alors que de toute évidence, il y avait tant de choses qui lui échappaient. Mais que pouvait-elle bien y faire à présent ? De quoi aurait-elle l'air si elle allait le voir pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait ?

Il faisait encore nuit. Elle jeta un œil à son réveil. 4h36. Elle se retourna dans son lit en grognant. Elle avait tellement envie de le voir… de lui parler… Il lui manquait tellement… Elle était exténuée et elle voulait comprendre… Elle était même prête à… Elle avait presque envie de s'autoriser à y croire… Elle se laissa aller à ce sentiment de manque qu'elle s'était refusée à ressentir pendant ces mois interminables.

Un souvenir ne tarda pas à s'imposer. Ça faisait presque deux ans qu'une scène de _Box-R_ l'avait amenée à se mettre dans cette situation dangereuse… Natsu allait devoir développer sa capacité de séduction, et elle avait besoin de conseils. Elle avait longuement réfléchi avant de le lui demander, et finalement elle avait pris le risque… Ce n'était surement rien pour lui, il n'avait pas eu l'air d'hésiter une seule seconde, à peine était elle devenue Natsu, qu'elle avait vu un désir fou s'emparer de ses traits. C'était un peu effrayant de le voir aussi convainquant, il avait fondu sur elle pour l'embrasser de toutes ses forces. Elle l'avait serré dans ses bras, oubliant son rôle, elle s'était collée contre lui. Elle avait exploré tout son corps… vraiment tout… jusqu'aux parties les plus inavouables. Il avait déboutonné ses vêtements et caressé sa peau. Elle se souvenait encore de la sensation de ses mains sur ses seins et entre ses jambes. Ce soir là, ils s'étaient enlacés, embrassés, … et… enfin, comme un vrai couple. C'était tellement… Elle avait failli y croire, elle avait failli céder, s'autoriser à l'aimer, et tout lui dire…

Il n'y avait pratiquement rien à changer dans ce souvenir, pour le faire correspondre à ses fantasmes. En fait, c'était à partir de ce moment qu'elle avait commencé à faire ces satanés rêves… Elle s'était figée quand elle avait vu sa propre main dans un endroit tout à fait inapproprié. Elle aurait juré qu'elle s'apprêtait à défaire son pantalon… Ils étaient restés silencieux quelques minutes, le temps de se désenlacer péniblement, et en reprenant son souffle, il l'avait félicitée sur son jeu. La seule chose à changer, dans ce souvenir… La seule chose que son subconscient réécrivait dans ce moment, c'était les mots qu'elle avait pensés tellement fort sur le coup qu'elle avait eu peur qu'il les entende. ''Ça fait longtemps que je ne joue plus la comédie''. Dans son rêve, elle le disait à voix haute et ils recommençaient à... enfin… C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à changer en tout cas.

Incapable de chasser les images et les sensations persistantes, elle ferma les yeux et glissa une main à l'intérieur de son pyjama.


	7. Loin des yeux (2)

''Skip Beat !'' et ses personnages appartiennent à Yoshiki Nakamura.

Loin des yeux ? (2)

_Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Elle était venue à lui de son plein gré pour lui demander de l'embrasser, ce serait peut être la seule fois de sa vie qu'une occasion pareille se présenterait. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Un baiser chaste, peut être une caresse… Pas de langue, ou... Pas tout de suite… Il était plus que prêt à l'aider. Autant de fois qu'elle le penserait nécessaire... Dès qu'elle fut dans son rôle, il ne réfléchit plus. Il la prit par la taille et l'attira vers lui avec précipitation. Il l'embrassa dans le même mouvement, comme un condamné à qui on vient d'accorder une dernière volonté. Elle avait ouvert la bouche et il avait rentré sa langue… Déjà plus que satisfait, il était sur le point de s'éloigner quand elle avait discrètement posé ses mains autour de son cou. Il se rapprocha de son corps et continua à l'embrasser passionnément. Elle se pressa contre lui… Ils ne s'éloignèrent que quelques fractions de secondes pour reprendre leurs respirations, presque immédiatement chacun attira l'autre vers lui pour retrouver ses lèvres avec avidité. Sans s'en rendre compte il passa une main sous sa jupe qu'il fit remonter sur sa cuisse et elle imita son audace en le prenant par la taille sous ses vêtements. Elle soulevait bientôt son t-shirt et son pull en même temps pour découvrir sa peau qu'elle caressa témérairement._

_Ils avaient perdu toute notion du temps. Il l'entraina vers le canapé et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux en tombant sur les coussins. Il n'en revenait pas d'être avec elle dans cette situation… Torse nu dans ses bras… face à ce regard de… prédatrice ?! … Il était temps de mettre un terme à cette séquence, ça allait beaucoup trop loin. Il était au regret de constater qu'elle n'avait absolument pas besoin de son aide… Il lui caressa la joue avec tendresse. Elle ferma soudain les yeux et recommença à l'embrasser, sans retenue en caressant son dos et… ses fesses ? Que devait-il faire ? Il était déjà dur et elle en rajoutait. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'il était un homme et que pour lui ce … baiser, si on pouvait encore appeler ça un baiser… n'était pas un entrainement… Il descendit une main le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'au creux au dessus de ses fesses, et l'attira contre lui. Il avait un peu honte mais il fallait qu'elle constate… il pressa sa croupe sur son sexe en érection, en se concentrant pour ne pas grogner au contact… Contre toute attente, sa réaction fut imperceptible. Elle s'immobilisa à peine et sourit contre sa bouche en continuant de l'embrasser… Elle enroula une jambe autour de la sienne…_

_Au diable les restrictions, il n'y tenait plus. Il s'éloigna juste assez pour avoir accès au devant de son corps qu'il commença à caresser, pendant qu'elle s'accrochait à ses bras. Il déboutonna son chemisier et prit un sein dans une de ses mains. Elle approfondit le baiser, et ils se caressèrent longtemps en s'embrassant comme si le monde était sur le point de disparaitre et que c'était la dernière chose qu'ils faisaient. Il était partout à la fois. Elle avait remonté sa jambe sur sa hanche de façon à se frotter complètement contre lui, et quand il bougea lentement les hanches, elle se mit à gémir. Il lui caressa l'intérieur des cuisses… Il ne doutait pas qu'il irait en enfer pour ça, mais il voulait…. _

_Il réalisa douloureusement qu'elle était encore plus entreprenante que lui dans l'exploration de ses parties intimes. Une petite main timide avait commencé à caresser son membre. _

_Il rompit le baiser. Elle avança le visage comme pour le suivre et s'arrêta net en comprenant la raison de sa gêne._

Une respiration rapide résonnait dans la cabine de douche spacieuse de la salle de bain de luxe. Un discret râle saccadé accompagnait un bruit de friction qui s'accélérait.

_Elle avait rougit et baissé la tête. Il desserra lentement son étreinte en se maudissant… Il avait prévu un baiser chaste… _

_Elle ne l'avait pas giflé avec haine, elle n'avait pas sauté derrière le canapé pour se cacher, elle n'avait pas hurlé des excuses incohérentes en se roulant par terre… Elle remonta sa main, en effleurant son torse. Elle retira lentement sa jambe et elle referma son chemisier sans rien dire. Il approcha la main de son visage, hésitant à la poser sur sa joue… avait il le droit ? _

C'était là qu'il avait fait une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie. Quand il repensait à ce moment, c'était là qu'il imaginait qu'il avait fait un choix différent. Il lui caressait le visage et elle recommençait à l'embrasser. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'imaginer une tournure plus sexuelle. Il posa une main contre le mur en sentant monter son orgasme.

Il lui suffisait d'imaginer que cette scène était réelle, que ce n'était pas Natsu…

_Elle avait finalement relevé les yeux dans sa direction et murmuré sans le regarder ce qui ressemblait à un laborieux remerciement... Ils s'assirent cote à cote et ce fut lui qui brisa le silence. Pour la rassurer, il lui dit en tremblant que son interprétation était tout à fait persuasive, et qu'elle avait sans doute fait l'expérience de tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour son rôle. Elle avait gardé le silence longtemps comme si elle hésitait. _

_Ce qu'elle avait dit ensuite lui avait brisé le cœur. _

Il dirigea le jet d'eau sur la semence qui souillait la paroi de sa douche, et termina de se laver. Il coupa l'eau et sorti pour se préparer. Son regard s'arrêta sur le petit boitier posé au bord du lavabo et il hésita. Il avait un doute, … se souviendrait-elle ? Il décida de ne pas porter ses lentilles colorées. Il lança la cafetière, et choisi des vêtements confortables et avantageux. Il se sentait comme un adolescent en train de se préparer pour son premier rendez-vous. Ce n'était pas loin de la vérité… Il fit attention à chaque détail de son apparence. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait raté ce rendez vous. Dans quelques heures à peine, elle serait près de lui. Il but son café en regardant le temps passer, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à elle.

Ils s'étaient croisés quelques jours auparavant. Il ne croyait pas au hasard de la rencontre, car son manager avait eu un comportement suspect toute la journée, et il lui avait fait faire un détour dont il ne comprit l'utilité que quand il les fit atterrir sur son chemin. Elle était visiblement troublée de le voir, elle n'avait pas l'air aussi sure d'elle qu'au gala quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle avait confusément cédé à sa dernière requête, de boire un verre avec lui, pour fêter son départ.

A 11h il la retrouverait dans un café discret. Il sourit tristement. Elle acceptait enfin de le revoir, juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à quitter le pays.

« Tu as été bien meilleur que moi, … comme d'habitude ! C'est encore toi qui a contrôlé toute la scène…» avait elle finalement marmonné ce soir là pendant qu'il se rhabillait, après leur premier … baiser.

Il n'avait pas eu la force de la contredire, c'était surréaliste. Elle pensait vraiment qu'il était capable de feindre une chose pareille ? Et elle, avait-elle vraiment fait semblant ? Il allait bientôt le savoir. Il n'était plus temps de se retenir, plus question d'hésiter. Il était bien trop tard, pour sous-estimer cette fille.

Ce rendez-vous était sa dernière chance. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Rien à cacher. Il avait l'intention de se faire pardonner toutes ses erreurs, de s'excuser s'il lui avait fait du mal, et de lui déclarer son amour éternel. Il risquait de la perdre à tout jamais, et il lui devait bien ça.

A commencer par la vérité, sa vérité, leur vérité.


	8. Près du coeur

''Skip Beat !'' et ses personnages appartiennent à Yoshiki Nakamura.

Près du cœur

_Extérieur / jour - Une terrasse de café. Il y a peu de clients. _

_(Une jeune fille est assise seule à une table pour 2. Elle tapote nerveusement l'ongle sur le bord de la table. Un jeune homme s'approche d'elle sans qu'elle le remarque. Il reste une minute derrière elle, à la regarder en souriant. Il s'assied en face d'elle et elle lève les yeux vers lui.)_

- Alors…

- Ah ! _(Elle le dévisage) _Bonjour, Mr. Tsuruga. _(elle baisse les yeux, l'air un peu contrariée) _Alors ça y est, cette fois c'est le grand départ….

- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir._ (Il retire ses lunettes de soleil)_

- (_Elle relève les yeux) _Oui... _(Elle sourit, apparemment plus satisfaite.) _Ça fait longtemps…

- Trop longtemps…

- _(Elle détourne les yeux)_ Tu voulais me parler ? _(Le jeune homme ouvre la bouche mais aucun mot ne sort.)_ Est-ce au sujet de Momose ?

-… Eh bien… Aussi, mais pas seulem-

- _(Avec un empressement non naturel) _Le président m'a dit que Momose était…

- …

- Hum… Homosexuelle, donc, et qu'elle avait une aventure qu'elle voulait garder secrète, _(Le débit de paroles s'accélère petit à petit) _avec une femme plus âgée, et qu'elle t'avait demandé de la couvrir pendant quelques mois… ? _(Elle est toute rouge et un peu essoufflée)_

- C'est à peu près ça.

- _(Lentement) _Il a dit que c'était lui qui avait eu l'idée et qu'il te l'avait proposé depuis _Dark Moon_…

- … Hum… C'est vrai… Il pensait que ça serait bon pour mon image.

- …

- …

_(Un serveur vient prendre leur commande)_

- …

- …

- _(Tout doucement) _Est-ce que… _(Elle hésite. Il la regarde d'un air interrogateur) _C'est …

- … ?

- Parce que tu… Enfin, je veux dire, est ce que… Toi aussi, tu-

- _(Soudain agité)_ Hein ?!

- Tu peux me le dire… _ (Crispée) _Ça ne changera rien p-

- Je ne suis pas gay. Non. Ne te méprends pas, c'est quelque chose de tout à fait naturel et si je l'étais je l'assumerais très bien… Mais je peux t'assurer, et je tiens à ce que tu saches _(Il se penche sur la table pour s'approcher d'elle et la regarde fixement) _que je ne suis pas - du tout - gay !

- _(Elle se détend un peu) _Ha ! _(Elle regarde dans le vague)_ C'est bête ! _(Elle sourit)_ J'ai pensé… enfin… Excuses moi… mais… c'est juste… il n'y a aucune honte à ça… alors… peut être… Enfin, c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait jamais de ragots sur toi, et comme Momose, enfin… euh…. parce que-

- Je ne suis pas homosexuel, Miss Mogami. _(Les deux personnages restent silencieux un moment. Ils s'évitent du regard. La jeune fille a l'air d'essayer de contenir un grand sourire…) _

- …

- …

- … _(Hésitante) _Pourquoi tu avais refusé après Dark Moon ?

- A ce moment là, j'avais d'autres préoccupations.

- …

- …

- … _(Elle fronce les sourcils) _

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- … Pourquoi tu as changé d'avis ?...

- Disons que, _(Pensif) _… ces derniers temps, j'avais moins de préoccupations…

_(Le serveur leur apporte un café et un thé)_

- Humm… _(Plus bas) _Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

- Dis moi ?

- Le président a dit….

- …

-… Il a dit _(Encore plus bas)_ que tu voulais que je sois prévenue…

- … Oui. C'est la vérité…

- Mais… _(À peine audible) _Pourquoi moi en particulier ?

- … Hum… Nous y voilà. _(Leurs regards se croisent, et ils se détournent tous les deux) _J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire. _(Nerveux)_ Par où commencer… Disons… _(Il regarde au loin, derrière elle) _Tu es mon précieux talisman… _(Il sourit péniblement)_ et je ne voulais pas te mentir.

- … Ce n'est pas vrai.

- …

- …

- Comment ça ?

- _(Elle ne sourit plus)_ Tu me mens depuis 4 ans.

- …

- Ou était ce depuis 14 ans ? _(Elle soutient son regard) _Corn ?

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo  
_

_Extérieur / jour - Même décor._

_(Les protagonistes discutent avec animation, leurs tasses sont vides.)_

- Tu ne te souviens même pas que tu n'avais pas mis tes lentilles ?

- Non, je… _(Gêné) _Je n'avais pas fait attention, mais si tu le dis… c'était un jour de repos, je suppose que c'est possible. _(Il se frotte les tempes)_ Et depuis tout ce temps là… _(Soupir)_ Pourtant, tu le savais, que je portais des lentilles…

- Ce n'était pas pareil… de le savoir et de le voir. … Ce matin là, c'était comme si je te voyais pour la première fois _(Une seule larme roule sur sa joue) _… après toute ces années…

- … _(Il lève la main vers elle, semble hésiter, et se ravise)_

- _(Elle regarde ses pieds) _Je me suis dit que pour toi, ces souvenirs, … c'était juste un exercice de théâtre, …

- _(Vivement) _C'était-

- et que c'était pour ça que tu ne m'avais rien dit…

- Je-

- J'ai pensé que pour toi ça n'avait eu aucune importance, et que je devais avoir l'air ridicule.

- Comment-

- Mais le plus difficile… _(Dans un murmure)_ ça a été de refermer la boite…

- … ?

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo  
_

_Extérieur / jour - Une allée de cerisiers, dans un parc._

_(Les protagonistes marchent cote à cote. Ils se tiennent à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre.)_

- Le tournage débute dans un peu moins de deux semaines. Je partirai deux jours avant.

- Ça va durer combien de temps ?

- 5 à 7 mois, pour mon personnage.

-… _(Soupir)_

_(Il s'arrête. Elle fait quelques pas de plus.) _

- Kyouko… _(Elle sursaute légèrement. Elle s'arrête et se tourne vers lui.)_ Kyouko… _(Elle est immobile. Il s'approche d'elle et lui prend la main.)_ Il faut que je t'explique. _(Il se rapproche) _Je ne partirai pas en te laissant croire que tout cela était insignifiant pour moi. _(Il se rapproche) _Tu m'as redonné le gout de ma passion. A travers tes rêves, ton innocence… tu as distillé ta magie dans ma vie. Tu m'as permis de m'accrocher, Kyouko, quand j'avais l'impression que je n'avais plus rien. _(Il pose son front contre celui de la jeune fille) _

_- (avec une toute petite voix)_ Ça fait trois fois que tu dis mon prénom…

- Et je le dirai encore… Je le dirai toute ma vie, si tu me le permets.

-…

- Il faut que tu saches que notre rencontre est un de mes plus beaux souvenirs. _(Il serre sa main dans la sienne)_ Les seuls qui le surpassent sont ceux que j'ai construits avec toi, ces dernières années, depuis que je t'ai retrouvée.

- …

- Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, _(Il pose __sa main __ sur son cœur) _et je me maudis de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant. Ces quelques mois loin de toi ont été un véritable supplice.

-…

-…

- Pour moi auss-

- Je t'aime.


	9. Près du coeur (2)

''Skip Beat !'' et ses personnages appartiennent à Yoshiki Nakamura.

Près du cœur (2)

_Extérieur / jour - Une allée de cerisiers, dans un parc.._

_(Les protagonistes sont debout, face à face, front contre front. Le jeune homme tient la main de la jeune fille contre son cœur.)_

- Je t'aime.

_(Ils ne bougent pas et les passants commencent à les regarder)_

- Je t'aime, Kyouko. _(Elle ne réagit pas. Il prend une grande respiration)_ Je t'aime parce que tu es une personne lumineuse. Je t'aime parce que tu es forte et indépendante, je t'aime parce que tu es belle, parce que tu es spontanée et sincère, je t'aime parce que-

- _(murmure)_ Ça suffit…

- Je te promets que je t'aime, Kyouko, et je sais que je t'aime pour toujours….

- _(murmure) _C'est ridicule, tu pourrais avoir n'importe qu-

- _(murmure)_ C'est toi que j'aime. Je t'aime, Kyouko.

- _(murmure)_ Tu ne te sens pas bien, c'est évident…

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi lucide. Tu ne sens pas comme j'ai le cœur qui bat ?

- _(Tremblante)_ Ne dis pas de bêtise… Nous sommes de bons amis, c'est tout…

- _(Soupir) _Alors c'est bien vrai…

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne ressens rien pour moi.

- … _(elle recule l'air choquée)_

- _(il lâche sa main) _Rien d'autre que de l'amitié ?

- ...

- Tu n'as rien ressenti, ce soir là ? Tu jouais vraiment la comédie ?

- …

- … Kyouko…. Réponds-moi s'il te plait. _(Elle secoue très légèrement la tête)_ Il faut juste que je sois fixé… Je peux tout entendre, tu sais, je voulais juste te dire la vérité avant de partir… Je suis tellement désolé… _(Il lui caresse la joue) _J'ai si peur de te perdre…

- Tais-toi.

- Excuses moi. Ça fait 4 ans que je combats ces sentiments, je sais bien que je ne mérite p-

- Tais-toi….

- … Pardonne-moi d'avoir insisté. Je respecte ton choix. Je sais que tu déteste ce sentiment, mais si un jour-

- Tais-toi !

- …

- Je déteste ce sentiment, oui, je déteste cette situation, et tu sais quoi ? _(Elle baisse la tête)_ Je crois bien que je te déteste.

- … Je comprends.

- Non ! Tu ne comprends rien du tout ! Ça fait presque 4 ans que je vis dans la terreur, à cause de toi, parce qu'avec toi, je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre…

- … _(atterré) _C'est toi qui dis ça…

- Ou plutôt si, je sais que je peux toujours m'attendre au pire !

- Qu'est ce qu-

- Parce que tu as détruit toutes mes défenses, tu es aussi dangereux qu'une catastrophe naturelle…

- … ?

- Parce que quoi que tu fasses, je sais que c'est déjà trop tard… Et… _(Elle fait un pas vers lui)_ … Je n'arrive pas à y croire… _(Elle pose les mains sur son torse)_ Je ne peux pas y croire ! _(Sa voix commence à sangloter) _Je ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme toi… et toi tu dis que c'est le contraire… C'est absurde. C'est impossible…

- La seule chose que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est ce que tu ressens… _(Il ferme les yeux) _… C'est aussi la seule chose que j'ai envie de savoir.

- Idiot. _(Elle se blotti contre son torse, il l'entoure de ses bras) _Pourquoi tu poses des questions aussi stupides ?

- Parce qu'avec toi, je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre… _(Il resserre son étreinte)_

- Qui pourrait ne pas t'aimer ? _(Elle frémit)_

- Réponds-moi… _(Il cherche son regard) _s'il te plait… Kyouko…

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo  
_

_Extérieur / jour - Même décor._

_(Les protagonistes sont enlacés silencieusement, les yeux fermés. Les passants les regardent avec insistance en chuchotant. Le jeune homme caresse le dos de la jeune fille, qui remonte ses mains dans son cou. Elle touche les cheveux sur sa nuque. Elle prend une grande respiration et relève le visage vers lui. Leurs nez se frôlent. Il pose les mains sur sa taille et entrouvre les lèvres. La jeune fille hésite, elle ouvre les yeux, le regarde, puis les referme. Elle se dresse sur la pointe des pieds et effleure les lèvres du jeune homme. Il la serre dans ses bras et l'embrasse à son tour.)_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo  
_

_Extérieur / fin de journée - Même décor._

_(Les protagonistes s'embrassent tendrement. Les passants ont commencé à s'attrouper, et certains prennent des photos.)_

- _(Entre deux baisers) _Kuon…. _(Elle s'éloigne un peu)_

- Kyouko… _(Il replace délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille)_

- Il ne faut pas rester là….

- Mmmm… Oui…. _(Il l'embrasse)_

- Les gens nous regardent….

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu. _(Il l'embrasse)_

- …. Kuon… _(Il l'embrasse) _c'est embarrassant….

- _(Il l'embrasse encore en souriant)_ Réponds moi, alors….

- … Kuon… _(Il l'embrasse) _Corn… _(Il l'embrasse) _Ren… _(Elle s'éloigne)_ Si j'en ai le droit… Évidemment… Tant que tu voudras de moi… Il faudrait être folle… Kuon… Bien sur que je t'ai- _(Il l'embrasse)_


	10. Epilogue

''Skip Beat !'' et ses personnages appartiennent à Yoshiki Nakamura.

Epilogue

A peine la porte du petit appartement avait-elle été refermée, qu'ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui ôter son manteau, et il recommença à l'embrasser. Elle s'empressa de s'attaquer au reste de ses habits, en caressant chaque centimètre de peau ainsi découvert. Avec ferveur, il entreprit lui aussi de la dévêtir, et ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la chambre en semant des vêtements sur leur chemin. Quand ils se laissèrent tomber sur les couvertures, ils étaient déjà à moitié nus.

Ils restèrent un instant à se sourire en silence, appréciant le simple contact de leurs peaux. Il fit glisser sa main depuis ses hanches jusqu'à son visage, et ils repartirent de plus belle. Elle l'attira contre elle et plongea sa langue dans sa bouche, ne rencontrant aucune résistance. Il insinua une main dans sa culotte, sur ses fesses et grogna quand elle commença à le caresser à travers son caleçon.

Entre le jour où ils s'étaient retrouvés, et le départ de Kuon pour la Nouvelle Zélande, il ne s'était écoulé qu'une dizaine de jours. A cause de leurs emplois du temps chargés, ils n'avaient pu se voir que 3 fois dans ce court délais, et chaque rendez vous s'était fini de la même façon. Les trois fois ils avaient longuement discuté, et avaient passé la nuit ensembles sans dormir, dans le même feu d'artifice de luxure et d'amour.

Il fit glisser ses mains le long de tout son corps. Il embrassa son cou, ses épaules, son torse, avec passion, pendant qu'elle faisait courir sa main sur son sexe. Il enfoui son visage entre ses seins, et elle poussa de petits cris de plaisir quand il s'attarda sur un téton. Il embrassa doucement le contour de l'auréole, puis glissa sa langue sur le petit bouton qui était déjà dur. Elle se cambra de plaisir et s'agrippa à ses épaules. Il remonta vers sa bouche en continuant à lui caresser les seins d'une main, pendant que l'autre retrouvait son chemin vers le trésor entre ses cuisses. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière en sentant ses doigts titiller son clitoris à travers le tissu. Il la fit monter doucement vers l'orgasme en la regardant. Elle se tortillait de plaisir, les yeux entre ouverts, respirant bruyamment, elle lui caressait les épaules, le dos, les fesses… Il était terriblement excité de la voir se laisser aller ainsi, elle était beaucoup moins prude que les fois d'avant. A croire que leur séparation lui avait fait de l'effet… pensa-t-il en retirant le petit morceau de lingerie. Il posa ses doigts directement entre les boucles de ses poils pubiens, constatant avec approbation qu'elle était déjà humide. Elle écarta une jambe pour lui donner meilleur accès et le serra fort dans ses bras. Il glissa deux doigts dans son vagin et s'appliqua à masser un point stratégique. Elle commença à bouger le bassin irrésistiblement, et il sorti ses doigts, pour les réintroduire immédiatement. Il répéta le mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se synchronise avec sa main. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle fut prise de spasmes et laissa reposer son visage sur son épaule en murmurant son nom.

C'était le jour de Noël, elle fêtait ses 21 ans. Il avait réussi à se libérer une petite semaine, pour les fêtes, et lui avait fait la surprise de revenir, juste pour passer ce peu de temps avec elle, avant que ses obligations ne doivent à nouveau l'arracher à ses bras pour l'entrainer au loin. Elle l'avait tout de suite repéré, quand il était entré dans la grande salle de réception. Elle aurait identifié cette silhouette entre mille, et à des kilomètres. Elle s'était précipitée vers lui à travers la foule, et dès l'instant où leurs lèvres s'étaient retrouvées, elle avait été prise d'un immense désir de lui.

Il se retira, et caressa son dos pendant qu'elle reprenait ses esprits. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, sur le temps qu'il faisait, leurs carrières respectives, les dernières nouvelles qui les concernaient vaguement... Ils ne s'écoutaient pas vraiment. Ils étaient bien trop concentrés sur leurs caresses, qui n'avaient jamais cessé, pour donner suite à cette conversation triviale. Allongé sur le dos, il la laissa retirer son caleçon avec empressement. Elle l'enjamba, et elle pu enfin reprendre possession de cette érection dont le souvenir l'avait obsédée, et qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Elle le prit dans sa main avec délectation, et il gémit en fermant les yeux. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou en accélérant le frottement, émoustillée par les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche. Il prit ses seins dans ses mains et elle se releva légèrement, pour admirer la façon dont le plaisir illuminait son visage parfait. Il ne tarda pas à jouir, et elle se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Il la serra contre lui, comme s'il avait voulu se fondre en elle. Leurs bras, leurs jambes s'entrecroisèrent à nouveau, et ils continuèrent à se laisser porter par leurs sens. Entièrement nus, sexes collés, ils se frottaient l'un à l'autre. Ils pouvaient passer la nuit entière, à se donner ainsi du plaisir. Ils n'étaient jamais allés plus loin. Les quelques nuits qu'ils avaient passées ensemble avaient été remplies de caresses sensuelles et de volupté délicieuse sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressente le besoin de franchir le pas. Ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin d'en discuter, ils étaient tombés d'accord tacitement. Leurs jeux sexuels les contentaient pleinement, et il leur paraissait évident que le reste pouvait attendre le mariage. Toutes ces pensées étaient bien loin d'eux, en ce moment. Elle tenait fermement ses fesses et bougeait les hanches d'avant en arrière, l'encourageant à continuer ses mouvements. Il la tenait par la taille et appuyait son sexe contre le sien en imitant le coït. Elle referma les bras sur son dos en criant son orgasme. Il se laissa retomber sur elle.

- « Quand je tu me rejoindras, cet été, je t'épouserai » murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

- « Et est ce que mon avis t'intéresse ? Je crois que je suis concernée, tu serais gentil de ne pas décider ça tout seul » taquinât elle.

- « Kyouko. Épouses-moi » lâcha-t-il sans hésiter, et ils reprirent leurs activités.

- « …. D'accord…. » Il caressa sa cuisse, embrassa son sein… Il était parti pour durer jusqu'au matin. « Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai attendre jusque là… » ajouta-t-elle en se saisissant de son sexe. « j'ai vraiment … très envie de toi…. » termina-t-elle dans un souffle. Il s'immobilisa, juste le temps de la regarder. L'empereur n'avait pas besoin de se l'entendre dire une deuxième fois, mais il avait appris à modérer l'empereur. Un sourire coquin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- « Et qu'est ce que ça veut dire, je vous prie, chère mademoiselle ? » demanda-t-il en prenant appui sur ses bras pour la surplomber « est ce que ça veut dire que j'ai la permission de laisser libre court à mes fantasmes les plus pervers ? »

- « Tu m'as très bien comprise, arrête de faire semblant » répondit elle sur un ton faussement boudeur. Ils ne firent que s'embrasser, pendant les minutes qui suivirent, profitant de cet instant, avant l'éternité.

Après qu'ils aient passé l'après midi à s'embrasser dans un parc public, deux mois plus tôt, les photos avaient circulé très rapidement et la presse people avait été en émoi jusqu'à son départ. La véritable romance de Tsuruga Ren avec la star montante Kyouko avait encore plus emballé les tabloïds que sa fausse histoire avec Momose Itsumi. Peu de temps après, cette dernière avait d'ailleurs fait son coming-out, qui avait été très bien accueilli.

Les deux principaux intéressés n'avaient fait aucune déclaration, mais leur amour était tangible pour quiconque était présent à l'aéroport, quand ils eurent toutes les peines du monde à se désenlacer, se chuchotant discrètement des mots d'amour et des promesses de patience... De nombreuses célébrités avaient alors décidé de sortir de l'ombre pour commenter l'idylle naissante, la plupart affirmant qu'ils le savaient depuis longtemps. Parmi leurs amis et anciens collègues, Kotonami Kanae avait seulement dit qu'il était temps, et Fuwa Sho avait déclaré à contre cœur qu'elle le méritait bien. Le président de la LME aurait organisé une grande fête ''en l'honneur de l'amour'' s'il en avait reçu la permission.

Elle senti s'insérer en elle l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il poussa doucement sur la barrière, sans insister, en l'embrassant lentement. Il sorti et rentra ainsi plusieurs fois pour la préparer, puis il rompit le baiser pour la regarder pendant que sa virilité disparaissait complètement à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle plissa les yeux et ils restèrent immobiles une seconde. Il s'empressa de la caresser. Son corps, son visage… Ils s'embrassèrent… Et il commença à bouger, avec modération, en dessinant des cercles son clitoris jusqu'à ce qu'il devine sur son visage que la douleur se dissipait.

-« Je t'aime…. Je t'aime tellement ! »

-« Mmmm … Oui… Je t'aimmmme... »

Il accéléra le va-et-vient en l'entendant gémir. Il avait tant attendu ce moment… ! Ils étaient enfin unis. Il ne voulait plus jamais se séparer d'elle… Leurs voix se mélangèrent. Leurs corps ne faisaient qu'un. Elle s'était rapidement habituée à la sensation de son membre qui bougeait dans sa chair, et se surprit à suivre ses mouvements pour s'éloigner et le rejoindre, régulièrement, à cet endroit où leurs êtres se rencontraient.

Ils se tournèrent, se retournèrent, inlassablement… et ils changèrent de position. Ils recommencèrent, jusqu'au petit matin…

Les cris résonnèrent longtemps dans la petite chambre. Sur une table de chevet, un magasine mensuel était posé depuis près de deux mois… On pouvait y voir, sur la couverture, deux silhouettes enlacées sous les cerisiers, et un titre en grosses lettres « Exclu : toute la vérité sur le comte de fées qui défraie la chronique !»

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo  
_

« Chacun de nous n'est donc qu'une moitié d'homme qui a été séparée de son tout de la même manière qu'on coupe une sole en deux. »

« Ces moitiés cherchent toujours leurs moitiés. »

« Tâchons donc de mériter la bienveillance et la faveur de ce dieu [Amour], et il nous fera retrouver l'autre partie de nous-mêmes, bonheur qui n'arrive aujourd'hui qu'à très-peu de gens. »

_Le Banquet_, Platon


End file.
